


To Court A Prince~ (BeelzebubxGabriel)

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Marriage Proposal, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Since our snek and bookworm had a fic written already about proposing, I figured why not one for our fly and their trash~For @poor-dumb-snek
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	To Court A Prince~ (BeelzebubxGabriel)

Once Armageddon Armanoped, though the world still spun and life kept going, Angels and Demons weren't sure what to do now other than to go back to work-

All those years of planning-

There was some good news however. It seemed with seeing both a Demon and Angel able to love one another and NOT be taken out by Her wrath, the sides of Heaven and Hell began to merge Above on Earth.

Sort of friendships sprang up, lost family (in the sense of the word) reunited at last, even love took root within some!

Two such celestial beings found this to be to their advantage! Finally, they could be seen together and NOT be questioned as to why!

The Lord of Hell and the Archangel Gabriel could finally try and BE something!

And with this, Gabriel took this chance by the wings and held on for the dearest of life, least he never get to again!

-

The two powers of Heaven and Hell often met up during early morning or late at night, today, it was just turning afternoon, the first and biggest change for the two.

The next big difference was, they stood or walked close enough to brush hands. Normally very stiff and aloof, the swish of their clothes merged as they moved, a second or two of pinkies holding onto the others.

The final change came when the Lord of Hell stopped to grab a coffee and snacks at a coffee shop by the park. The Archangel himself ordered a coffee for himself! The Prince was more then shocked to say the least.

So, back in the park, amongst humans and secretly Angels and Demons alike, God's chosen Messenger and the very Prince of Hell itself sat together by a pond, one of many in the park, one not so clogged with bodies, and enjoyed the air of peace that surrounded them.

"It's nice to just, BE for once!" Beelzebub spoke up first as a duck flew by and landed upon the water.

"Yes, a chance to sit back and watch the world turn on it's own, no need for intervention or risk of a fight breaking out between sides."

The Prince snorted as Gabriel just mindlessly took a sip of his hot coffee in his hand and reacted with a start.

"Holy shit that's hot!" He made a sign as apology for using such language then fixed the temperature of his drink to his liking.

"Wot, you think it would be easily drank scalding hot, wanker?" Beelzebub snorted finally and gained, "I just figured it wouldn't have hurt being an Angelic being and all!"

"Oi, speaking of mister 'I'll never soil my body with gross matter shit', wots with this then? It's coffee, hot bean water, objects of which will 'soil' you!"

Gabriel did not speak right away and instead too another sip before placing a hand, palm flat and open, upon the grass they sat upon. Then said at last, completely blowing the Prince away, "Smells… Nice out here, don't you think?"

"Have you gone native?"

Gabriel took a BIG inhale of the smelly pond water and returned weakly, "No, just enjoying things as they are presented to me is all."

Beelzebub took a tiny sniff and shrugged, "Ya, if pond water and its contents are your bread and butter?"

"You don't like it?" Gabriel asked partly hurt and watched the Lord of Hell shrug, "Is fine I guess, not this Flies scent of choice but is fine."

"Wait… You have a 'scent of choice?'" Gabriel asked deadpanned.

"Rotten meat is a turn off to me, not much of a meat eater me, water is nice but takes up the space, no, mines syrups and sweets, I'm Gluttony after all!"

"Syrrrrups?"

"Yes, you know, vanilla, candies, you!"

It went over his head and Beelzebub nearly spit their drink out trying not to laugh out loud, "I sat here then for you not to like it?"

"Pretty much~"

"Damnit, well, umm… These flowers, when did these pop up?" To which Beelzebub humored him but was pleasantly surprised by an array of flowers around them.

"Your always in dark clothes so… I went with dark flowers~"

Sure enough, the flowers ranged from black to brown-

Beelzebub gave the Archangel a charming smile and said, "Short-tongued flies are often attracted to yellow and white flowers or brown/dark purple flowers while longer-tongued flies also seem to like purple and blue flowers~"

The look of pure confusion and helplessness that enveloped Gabriel made the Prince of Hell beam.

"Shoooort and LONG TOUNGED flies?"

"Just because I wear black doesn't mean it's all I like! Also, rude!"

"Rude, how?"

"I'm a DEMON you twit! Dark IS our color!"

"Then what tounge fly are you?" Gabriel returned, losing his patients.

"Me? I'm short as you can see~" This was true but being told 'rude' for assuming the Prince ONLY liked black made him hold his tongue.

"Purple's, I enjoy purples~"

Did he get it this time- nope!

"Oh look, purple just came outta nowhere! How on Earth?"

"Wot is with you today?" Beelzebub asked with sincere wonder.

Gabriel landed backwards upon the bed of purple flowers and groaned, "I've been TRYING to court you! There.. I said it! I even tried guessing what flies liked.. Call me rude, I deserve it, shows what I know about Her and Her creatures!"

The Prince gave a rare, almost unnatural smile and purred, rolling backwards to and faced the downtrodden Angel, "All this for me then? Even the coffee?"

Gabriel nodded slowly then grunted as the Prince landed upon his chest, cool icy blue eyes upon his lavender.

"Courting me?"

"Nooo, the cap on your head!" Gabriel snorted then yelped as the fly cap upon Beelzebubs head buzzed happily and planted itself upon his face.

"All this, for me?" Beelzebub asked as they pulled the large fly like hat from the others face.

"Yes!"

"Before you even make this as a joke, would I WILLINGLY be lying like this, dirtiness all over, drank bean water that burned my mouth, and tried to make pond water smell romantic?"

The Prince purred softly and poked their small button nose to his, arms shortly after wrapped around his neck, "I accept your suiting, Archangel~ I'm both flattered and honored by the lengths pulled from you to get this done and to show me how you truly feel~"

"Wait, really?" He asked, beaming, elbows holding him and Beelzebub upwards off the grass.

A little kiss graced his lips and a softer, "Yes~" graced his ears.

Clutching the Prince, Gabriel nearly took off where they sat, if not for Beelzebubs soft chiming laughter as he yowled aloud, "THEY SAID YES!!!"

Claps from a few mortals in the park that heard gave Gabriel the courage to kiss the Prince back and hug them close, the Prince doing the same, nose within his neck.

A small sniff triggered the memory of the Princes words about scent and color and he asked, pulling them apart to look the other in the eyes, "You flat out said you were attracted to me, didn't you?"

"He's got brains~" Beelzebub mused and pat his head sweetly.

"How am I an Archangel?"

"Cause your charming~"

"Wait… Didn't Crowley say flies were attracted to shit? Does that mean I'm-"

"Bloody RUDE!" Was the last he heard before being pushed back upon the bed of flowers with Beelzebub upon him, laughing out loud with the Archangel following seconds after.


End file.
